the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/"Take Me Home Tonight" Songfic performed by Lincoln Loud feat. Ronnie Anne
(Also available on the actual Loud House Wikia and in my blog post and on Deviant Art) This is my songfic based on the real song from the 1980s "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money, featuring Ronnie Spector from the group the Ronnettes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ronettes the singers of "Be My Baby." Only instead of Money and Spector, Lincoln Loud will be performing this and Ronnie Anne Santiago, who has the same first name as Spector, will be singing this. This won't be as fancy but there will be some word changes and a little bit of tweaking. I talked about this in So ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Lincoln and Ronnie! Lyrics: LINCOLN: Ohhh ohhh ohhh Yeah yeah, Yee-ay Ee-ay Verse 1 I feel a hunger, it's a hunger. That tries to keep a boy awake at night. Are you my answer, I shouldn't wonder! When I feel you whet my- Appetite! With all the power, you releasin' No it ain't safe to walk the city streets solo! Anticipation is, rushin' thru me! Let's take the key and turn this Engine On! (end of verse) I can feel you breath I can feel yo heart beat faster (echo: faster, faster) Chorus Take Me Home Tonight I don't wanna let you go till you see the light! Take Me Home Tonight! Everybody hear what Ronnie sing RONNIE: Be my little bay-bay Oh oh ohhh! Verse 2 LINCOLN: I get frightened, in all this darkness I get nightmares I just can't sleep alone I want some company, someone to be with To keep me cozy when the, cold winds blow! (end of verse) I can feel you breath I can feel yo heart beat faster (faster, faster) Chorus Take Me Home Tonight! I don't wanna let you go till you see the light! Take Me Home Tonight! Listen people, hear what Ronnie sing: RONNIE: Be my little bay-bay Be my little bay-baaaaaaaaay uh-huh! LINCOLN: Hear what Ronnie sing! I said "Hear what Ronnie sing!" RONNIE: Be my little Bay-Bay Say you be my darling Oh oh oh oh ohhh LINCOLN: I feel a hunger It's a hunger (Chorus) Take Me Home Tonight! I don't wanna let you till you see the light RONNIE: Oh oh oh oh LINCOLN: Take Me Home Tonight Everybody hear what Ronnie sing RONNIE: Oh oh oh oh ohhh LINCOLN: Take Me Home Tonight RONNIE: Oh oh oh ohhh LINCOLN: I don't wanna let you go till you see the light RONNIE: Oh oh oh ohhh LINCOLN: Take me home tonight! Listen people just like Ronnie sang: RONNIE: Be my little baby! LINCOLN: Take Me Home Tonight Ronnie: Oh be my darling LINCOLN: I don't wanna let you go till you see the light RONNIE: Oh oh oh oh LINCOLN: Take Me Home Tonight! Everybody hear what Ronnie sing: RONNIE: Oh oh oh oh ohhh LINCOLN: Take Me Home Tonight RONNIE: Oh be my darling LINCOLN: I don't wanna let you go till you see the light RONNIE: Oh oh oh oh LINCOLN: Take Me Home Tonight Listen people, LINCOLN and RONNIE: Just like Ronnie sang: RONNIE "Be me little bay-bay!" The End There's your song by Lincoln and Ronnie. I didn't want the song to be completely word-for-word, I wanted to try to substitute some words so that the song isn't completely remade. And I wanted to get a little more creative. For example, I decided to change "Listen Honey,Just like Ronnie said" to "Everybody Hear What Ronnie Say" and in this case he's referring to Ronnie Anne, who takes care of the vocals that Ronnie Spector says, which you know is "Be my little baby" but I decided to substiute "baby" with "bay-bay" because that's what it sounds like to me.I also decided to alternate and have Lincoln say "Listen people, hear what Ronnie say." Now when Lincoln, and later Lincoln and Ronnie say "Just like Ronnie Said," this refers to Ronnie Spector. I had to really get creative with the last chorus because Lincoln and Ronnie are singing together but saying different words at the same time just like in the real E. Money song. And so you could tell who is singing what, I put Lincoln and Ronnie's names in all caps so as not to confuse with the words "Verse" and "Chrous" which I italicized. This is just one version, I'm considering doing an extended version of this song, with Ronnie Anne having a line, which is to be a sample from The Ronnettes song "Be My Baby." Was going to do it in this one but I decided to just leave the song as normal and do another one. I might post this on Deviant Art later. I also might do this with another cartoon although I guess by having Lincoln and Ronnie do this there's almost no point in doing this with another cartoon. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, or anything from The Loud House, all of that belongs to Chris Savino. And "Take Me Home Tonight" belongs to the aformentioned Eddie Money https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Take_Me_Home_Tonight_(song) To hear the song by Eddie Money and for the lyrics (at least some of it): http://mp3li2.com/en/index.php?q=Eddie+Money-+Take+me+home+tonight To hear different versions/covers http://mp3li2.com/en/index.php?q=Take+me+home+tonight Recommended Listens: * Bulletboys * Secondborn (no female vocals in this version) * Club Robbers * Glee * (I don't really recommend this one but if you want to listen): Hinder The Following are listed in the initial link with mostly Eddie Money's version, also recommended listens: * David (Generally if not absolutely female vocals) * Eddie Money- Take Me Home Tonight Cover (3:36 version) * 3:32 Cover version (All or Mostly-Female version) * Nightcore (Female vocals, this version sounds a little silly though IMO but still good It's also fast!) * Take Me Home Tonight 1-1 ("Just like Steph sang") You gotta listen to these! "Take Me Home Tonight" is one of my favorite songs! Please tell me your input on this song-fic. Category:Blog posts